Grace Field House
|extra6title= Debut |extra6= Chapter 1 (Manga) Episode 1 (Anime) }} The ハウス|Gureisu Fīrudo Hausu}} is a symmetrical flat-hexagonal complex used to raise children as livestock for the demons.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 20, page 16 It is unique, being one of the four known Premium Farms. It is entirely operated by humans known as Mamas, who also double as caretakers for said children. It consisted of five Plantation Farms, a headquarters and a central area that connects the Plantations and HQ together. It is formed in a hexagonal shape.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 29, Page 13 After the fire and destruction of plantation 3, Grace Field House only consists of four plantations. The entire complex is surrounded by walls. Beyond the walls lies a deep cliff. Both act as security measures to prevent the children inside from escaping. The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 29, Page 11 The only known practical way to leave the complex is by using bridges that connect the HQ to the outside world.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 29, page 14 History Facilities Building The Grace Field House is a European style, three stories tall building with blue roofs and light orange walls. Inside the house consists of a cafeteria, an infirmary, bedrooms, a library, the test room and Isabella's office. Secret room A room hidden from the orphans, located within the adjacent walls of the orphans' bedrooms served as a headquarters for the caretaker, Isabella, to access. Layout Surrounding the house is a vast, grassy field which reached out to a small forest where the orphans would use to play a game of tag withThe Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 1, and a gate which serves as the entrance to the house, and a linkway to the Premium Farms' headquarters.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 29, page 13 }} System Litany Tests These tests are given daily in order to polish the brains of the children. The orphans in Grace Field have to sit through daily tests, which will make them more academically/mentally inclined. Transmitters :Main article: Transmitters having the transmitter stapled into his ear.]] Transmitters are microscopic crawlers that are stapled into the ears of all the orphans in the Grace Field House. Their true form is unknown because they are not externally visible. The use of this transmitter helps a caretaker to track down the whereabouts of an orphan via a radar. A disadvantage of a transmitter is that it would be useless if the host is near the gate or the wall which surrounds an orphanage, as it would eventually lose its signal. The transmitter will also be useless if the device – invented by Ray – is applied onto the ear of an orphan which contains the transmitter, the device could cripple the transmitters and render them useless. It was crafted by Ray using parts of an instant camera, an old video game console, an iPod and other gifts which he received from Isabella for being obedient to her as her spy. Radar :Main article: Radar The radar is a small, technological device used by the caretakers in the Premium Farms. The radar can locate orphans who have the transmitters implemented into their body, specifically the back of their ears for the orphans in Grace Field. The radars are designed to be light and durable for the caretakers to carry around. They took the appearance of a pocket watch. Shipments Children are shipped out between the ages 6 and 12. The age also determines the rank of its quality with 6 being the lowest, and the normal quality. The test scores determine the shipment date orders. After the children reach the age of 6, the lowest scores will be shipped out first. Those who have full scores will be shipped out no matter what once they turn 12. Test scores determine the shipment date orders because of the size of their brains. The more developed brain the better, thus qualifying as the highest rank. They are shipped out at night of the day of their 12th birthday or when their shipment date has been decided. Appointing Girls as Caretakers Girls who are 12 years old and clear a set of successful requirements are given two options: One is to be killed and the other is working as a caretaker. One must have satisfactory grades and a recommendation from their own Mama in order to be appointed as a caretaker. Microchips Microchips are embedded to the young girls who are willing to become a caretaker. It is embedded in their hearts and is programmed to send an electric shock to their hearts if they take a step outside of their grounds. It is also programmed to send an alert to the higher-ups if the hearts stops on its own for varying reasons. Employees & Orphans Headquarters *Grandmother - Head of the Grace Field House *William Minerva - Author of all the books in Plant 3 (Formerly) *Numerous unnamed employees and subordinates Plantation 3 (Formerly) *Isabella - Mama (Status unknown) *Krone - Sister (Deceased) Unknown plantation *Yukko Relocated Orphans Former Orphans *Emma (escaped) *Ray (escaped) *Gilda (secaped) *Don (escaped) *Anna (escaped) *Nat (escaped) *Thoma (escaped) *Lannion (escaped) *Dominic (escaped) *Jemima (escaped) *Mark (escaped) *Yvette (escaped) *Chris (escaped) *Alicia (escaped) *Rossi (escaped) Shipped Out *Norman *Simon (deceased) *Leslie (deceased) *Conny (deceased) *Hao (deceased) *Cedi (deceased) *Michelle (deceased) *Olivia (deceased) *Susan (deceased) *At least 32 unnamed orphans (deceased) Trivia *In William Minerva's Promised Pen, the location of the Grace Field House is 00-00. *The orphans from Grace Field are identified by a 5 digit ID number tattooed onto their necks. It is possible that these numbers are allocated serially and are meant to be read from right to left **Isabella is the oldest known orphan from Grace Field and has the ID 73584 (48537). Krone is the next oldest and has the ID 18684 (48681). Emma, Norman and Ray are the same age and have IDs 63194 (49136), 22194 (49122) and 81194 (49118) respectively. From this, it can be deduced that Ray is the eldest, followed by Norman and Emma. **Isabella and Krone have an age gap of 5 years (2014 vs 2019) and their IDs are 150 digits apart. This suggests that Grace Field harvests 30 children annually; each house harvests 6 children annually, or one every 2 months. This is consistent with the "adoption" of a child every two months. Extrapolating further, Grace Field would've been in operation for about 1,638 years when Emma was born. References Site Navigation Category:Locations Category:Plantations Category:Incomplete articles Category:Premium Farms